Las historias de mis padres
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Percy, Annabeth y los demás han hecho sus vidas en Nueva Roma y establecido sus familias. ¿Que pasaría si un día los hijos de Annabeth y Percy encontraran unos misteriosos libros que relatan sus aventuras y decidieran leerlo con sus amigos? Primer libro: El héroe perdido.
1. Los libros

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic incluye fem-slash, slash y familias homoparentales, sino te gusta no leas. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los libros

Los fines de semana pueden ser muy aburridos sino sabes cómo llevarlos; hoy en día existe el internet y la televisión para resolver ese problema, por desgracia cuando no puedes usar internet por ser mestizo-sí, incluso con las barreras que hay en la ciudad de Nueva Roma es arriesgado-y ya que la televisión como es bien sabido; rara vez da algo bueno, dos hermanos que por desgracia tienen el mismo nivel de TDHA que su padre, tratan de ver como divertirse.

— ¿Estas segura que aquí hay algo que ver, Jade? Para mí no hay nada del otro mundo—juzgaba un chico de diez años con cabello rubio y ojos verde mar, no era demasiado alto con tez levemente bronceada debido a vivir en California. Se oyó un bufido.

— Debe ver alguna razón por la que no les guste que estemos en el ático, y cualquier cosa que haya en estas cajas debe ser mejor que leer la _odiosea_—alego la hermana mayor del muchacho; la chica en sí solo tenía en común los ojos verde mar, porque de resto se veía distinta-o como decían la mayoría de las personas, salió a su padre-cabello negro y despeinado hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel blanca y una cabeza más alta que el chico; ¿y cómo no iba a serlo, si es dos años mayor?

— ¡Es la _odisea_! ¿Cómo puedes insultar una historia tan importante? ¿Y más para nosotros? ¡Somos griegos! —le critico el menor, que por lo visto estaba en la etapa de "al cuerno con mi hermana" si es que a eso se le puede llamar etapa. La chica desvió la vista de la caja que acababa de abrir-libros de su mamá de arquitectura-y se limitó a rodar los ojos.

— Matthew, creo que ni a papá le importa; ¿Por qué a nosotros sí? —decía dejando de lado la caja-si la chica no era mucho de lectura, menos lo sería con algo como la arquitectura, que no estaba entre sus intereses-y empezó a rebuscar con la mirada algo más interesante.

Su hermano estaba dando una lista de razones por las que debería, pero la chica ni caso le hacía. Era obvio que en la repartición de genes, salieron un poco perezosos y lo dividieron de forma simple "la mayor saldrá a su papá y el muchacho a su madre" y es que era difícil no pensar así viendo a los niños.

Annabeth siempre bromeaba con que cuando era niña, fueron una vez en verano y había demasiado calor, los fontaneros no dejaron de rascarse la cabeza cuando "inesperadamente" los aspersores se rompieron y tiraron agua sin control, curiosamente en el área donde la familia Jackson hacia un picnic. No obstante, eso era lo típico; Thalia también hacia chistes sobre como su hija llorando hizo que parpadearan las luces en la casa, y Nico sobre como Bianca María hacia que las sombras cambiaran de forma.

Eran los típicos cuentos de las típicas familias, al menos eso es "típico" para los semidioses.

Tampoco es que estás fueran tan comunes, al menos para los semidioses griegos; ya que normalmente al tener que arreglárselas en el mundo real terminaban…bueno, su esperanza de vida solía ser menos de 20 años, así estaba la cosa. Sin embargo, gracias a la alianza grecorromana no solo la ciudad de Nueva Roma creció bastante, sino que ahora los semidioses griegos tenían oportunidad de establecerse y vivir sus vidas.

Eso mismo pasó con los chicos de la profecía. Percy y Annabeth ya tenían un lugar asegurado prácticamente gracias a los hilos que movió Reyna, trato que recibieron todos los chicos; ellos eran héroes, los que lucharon con Gaia, incluso para los romanos que no aceptaban a los griegos-que siempre hay casos-les recibían con los brazos abiertos-después de todo, estarían muertos de no ser por ellos-la pareja favorita de los campistas griegos logró establecerse en la ciudad y con el tiempo, formar su propia familia.

No fueron los únicos, Hazel y Frank, Jason y Piper, Leo y Calypso, inclusive Will y Nico junto con Thalia y Reyna-larga historia, los niños no tenían idea ya que sus padres dijeron que "de mayores se enterarían" incluyendo a la hija de la pareja-habían decidido vivir allí como muchos otros mestizos; probablemente porque gracias a ser hijos de los tres grandes y en un caso un titán, el mundo mortal era demasiado peligroso para ellos y con la guerra de Gea llenaron su cuota de por vida con los monstruos.

Todos habían hecho sus vidas allí, habían tenido sus familias y como era de suponer, siguieron reuniéndose; por lo cual sus hijos eran cercanos con los otros.

Jade estaba pensando en qué lugar estaba la cinta de embalar y que tan rápida podía ser para ponérsela a su hermano hasta la nuca y que así no se la quitara, cuando algo llamo su atención.

Detrás de unas pilas de cajas, se veía una especie de cofre, parecía que lo ocultaban apropósito. Sin poder evitar contener su curiosidad, dejando a su hermano con las palabras en la boca fue hasta las mismas y las aparto; no se había equivocado, era un pequeño cofre de madera oscura, no muy ancho pero si alto, poseía una pieza de metal que se deslizaba sin necesidad de cerradura, y tenía una gruesa capa de polvo encima.

El hermano pequeño iba a protestar y acusarlo con su madre-que actualmente estaba en su estudio y solo dejaba que la molestaran por cosas importantes, debido a un importante proyecto que realizaba-más sus ideas cesaron al fijarse en el objeto que tenía la mayor entre manos; cayendo igualmente preso de la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto arrodillándose-al igual que Jade-viendo con curiosidad el objeto. Hasta ahora solo habían visto cajas de cartón viejas y algunas cerca de romperse, el que hubiera un pequeño baúl y oculto…bien, si había algo que sabían de sus padres es que habían pasado por tantas cosas que todo lo que tenían estaba en su lugar, y no había forma de que fuera casualidad que estuviera por allí.

— Ni idea—murmuro Jade, medio hipnotizado. Tan pronto toco la madera sintió que había algo fuera de lo normal con lo que fuera a estar allí; como si el objeto no fuera normal o por lo menos no procedía de algo común. Decidida a acabar con el misterio, deslizo la pieza y abrió el cofre.

Adentro habían libros, pero de una vez supo que estos no eran normales, estaban escritos en inglés y sin embargo las palabras no saltaban de la página-ambos habían heredado la dislexia-y las ilustraciones, ¿Por qué parecían algo familiares? Vio entre los libros, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que hayo.

— Es imposible—susurro, creyendo que debía ser alguna clase de colección de fantasía, no obstante era demasiada casualidad; ¿Cómo unos libros de fantasía incluirían dibujos de…? Había algo raro allí.

Matthew examino el contenido, había cinco libros y algo más.

— ¡Mira! —exclamo, notando que estaba un sobre, que por lo visto ya lo habían abierto antes. No tardo en abrir la carta y empezarla a leer, al terminar sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas— Sera una broma…

— Dame aca—dijo Jade, notando que su hermano debía tener las neuronas tan revueltas-cosa curiosa, ya que era el perfecto nieto de Atenea-y leyó la carta. Al acabar, y a diferencia del pequeño, tuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro— Matt, busca una mochila y llama nuestros amigos, los que son hijos de los amigos de nuestros padres; les encantara saber esto.

. . .

Media hora después, los hijos de la familia Jackson/Chase se hallaban en un punto escondido tras unas rocas cerca del río Tibet. Normalmente se reunían en algún parque o en los jardines de Baco, sin embargo cuando querían hacer algo "secreto" iban para allá, el que referían como su escondite. Si bien todos tenían varios amigos y se reunián con otras personas, ciertamente se conocían desde que eran bebés y eran sus amigos más antiguos, y por lo tanto los más cercanos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron obviamente los nietos de Poseidón, habían contactado a los demás por el celular-tenía un chip hecho por Leo para que no atrajera monstruos, aunque tampoco tenía demasiadas aplicaciones porque hasta el chip tenía sus limitaciones en cuanto a internet y otras redes-y los hermanos esperaban pacientemente a los otros. Por lo visto entre todos se consiguieron los unos a los otros, porque al ver; seis preadolescentes venían en camino.

— ¡Aquí estamos chicos! —hablo Erik. Erik tenía la piel levemente morena y el cabello castaño cortado al estilo romano, con unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo; era junto con su hermana gemela-Elohine, que la única diferencia clave entre ellos aparte del genero era que ella tenía los ojos caleidoscopio de su mamá-, su familia era la única que poseía grecorromanos en ese grupo.

— Espero que sea importante, estaba a punto de lograr que Irene 2.6 quedara perfecta—decía Nicole. Ella tenía la piel tostada por su herencia latina, con el cabello color canela de su madre y los ojos oscuros de su papá-que sí, heredaron el mismo brillo de duende de Leo Valdez-como siempre, tenía hollín por todas partes; ninguno de los muchachos entendía cómo podía ensuciarse tanto si su proyecto era un hada de bronce celestial del tamaño de su mano. Una chica del grupo entorno los ojos.

— ¿No dices eso siempre? No por algo es la versión 2.6 Nicole, ¡Después de todo, veinticinco veces fueron las que te explotaron las otras! —decía Blake. A diferencia de los otros tres mencionados-que tenían doce años-ella poseía trece, haciéndola la segunda mayor del grupo. Era la prima de los gemelos, ojos azul eléctrico intenso, cabello negro y cortado poco más debajo de los hombros, piel levemente oscura aunque con unas pecas en la nariz. La chica debido a que al igual que una de sus madres, tenía una gran capacidad de hacer electricidad, termino varias veces siendo testigo de los inventos de la chica mitad semidiosa mitad titanide. La misma arrugo el semblante.

— Bueno, ya que mamá no quiere que instale una app en el celular porque "soy capaz de hacer que el celular haga todo" quiero una hada en miniatura que traiga mis tareas, limpie mi cuarto y pueda hacerse invisible para que no la roben, ¿Es mucho pedir?

— ¡Sí! —dijeron al unísono todos los presentes; quizás para una nieta de Hefesto-en especial la hija de un chico que era considerado un genio loco-fuera algo posible, pero para cualquier persona cuerda lo que proponía era una locura, y ellos eran semidioses. Nicole se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y murmurar algo como "nunca aprecian mi talento"

— Chicos, ¿Por qué nos llamaron? —fue directamente al blanco Bianca María, que era la más sensata del grupo y básicamente, la que prefería interferir en fuego cruzado antes de que iniciara una pelea-si les parecía poco probable, no han visto las peleas de Jade y Blake-. De todos, ella era la única que si era hija de un dios, una hija de Hades; el dios debió informarle a su madre del campamento, pues dejo a la misma siendo una recién nacida en la puerta del campamento mestizo, ya que no podían hacerse cargo de un bebé y los servicios de adopción eran algo conflictuados en Nueva Roma, Nico se había hecho cargo de la bebé temporalmente hasta que hallaran unos padres para la niña, sin embargo al final tanto él como su novio Will se encariñaron demasiado con la bebé y la misma con ellos, decidiendo adoptarla. Will y Nico eran los únicos padres que había conocido María, y los adoraba.

La chica tenía una piel nívea, cabello denso y negro que llegaba hasta su cintura-que tenía en una trenza para que no se enredara-y poseía unos ojos color violeta. Tenía ropa negra y estilo vintage-alegaba en lo primero que le ayudaba con sus poderes-aunque cosa rara en los hijos de Hades, solía sonreír. También era la mayor con catorce años, debido a que sus padres la adoptaron jóvenes.

Jade tuvo una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire-que sí, puso nerviosos a todos los presentes-mientras su hermano sentía una gota de sudor en la nuca, no estaba tan seguro del plan por curioso que estuviera, y sin embargo lo segundo gano. La mayor de los hermanos se quitó el bolso de la espalda y saco una carta; se la dio a Alexander-que era el más cercano a ella-y el mismo la abrió, leyéndola en voz alta.

El chico era hijo de Frank y Hazel, aunque todos afirmaban que tenía rasgos chinos, era difícil pensarlo con la piel oscura y los ojos dorados de su madre, el rasgo más notable que heredó de su papá fue su cabello negro. Era junto con Matthew el menor del grupo, tenía once años nada más.

"_Queridos Percy y Annabeth, dado que ha pasado un año desde su derrota a Gea, decidimos darle a ustedes y a sus amigos estos libros para que nunca olviden la aventura que vivieron, si es que alguna vez podrían olvidarla._

_Recuerden mestizos, la clave del futuro es el pasado._

_Las moiras_"

El muchacho se quedó de piedra junto con los demás, que observaban la carta sorprendidos.

— U-Un momento, estas sugiriendo que- —Bianca no termino la frase, ya que se escuchó un ruido sordo; Jade había dejado caer los cinco libros que hasta el día de hoy, tenían tanto polvo como la carta y el cofre de donde vinieron.

— No estoy segura de porque las moiras les dieron esto a mis papás, quizás sus padres también tengas libros como estos—los chicos se miraron entre ellos, tratando de ver si alguno sabía algo; llegaron a la conclusión que los hermanos Jackson fueron los primeros en hallar los libros— Nunca hemos sabido acerca de la historia de que fue de ellos o de esa batalla—sus ojos verde mar brillaban de decisión; todos querían saber al respecto de la controversial aventura que habían vivido, teniendo a los protagonistas en casa, siempre estuvieron renuentes a colaborar— Creo que ahora podremos enterarnos.

Y eso fue todo, con esas simples palabras; la hija mayor de Percy Jackson había logrado encantar a todos sin necesidad de charmspeaking, para haber salido más a Poseidón seguía siendo nieta de Atenea. La misma agarro el primer libro, leyendo el título.

— _El héroe Perdido, primer libro de la saga de los héroes del olimpo. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Adivinen quién no tenía nada que hacer-aunque eso es mentira, en realidad si tengo, pero me da flojera-? Pues yo, estaba en la cama pensando en que escribir, y aunque tenía idea mejores y menos descabelladas que un long fic de lectura, decidí escribir esto.

Honestamente ya tengo crossovers que atender; no los voy a olvidar-dudo que alguien lea alguno, pero aviso-solo que actualmente he terminado de leer BoO, y quiero ver si puedo resolver algunas incongruencias que se desarrollaron gracias a la nueva información.

¿El por qué hice esto? En realidad estaba aburrida y para ser honesta, siempre he tenido curiosidad por hacer un fic de lectura; pero honestamente no me animaba y es que, ¿se dan cuenta de la cantidad de fics que hay de "Los dioses leen percy jackson" o parecido? Si, por esa misma razón nunca me atreví, hasta que se me ocurrió esta idea, ¿Por qué no hacer que sus hijos lean sus historias? Y si, se perfectamente que es raro que las moiras les dieran los libros a los chicos, pero siempre he creído que esas viejas tienen sentido del humor retorcido, y total esto es una locura.

La razón por la que inicie con el héroe perdido y no el ladrón del rayo es simple; ¡ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE ESO! En serio, si me dieran una moneda por cada fic de lectura que he visto que inician por eso, estaría de vacaciones en Dubai; incluso aunque yo he leído pocos fics de ese tipo, estoy harta del primer capítulo que tanto que lo he leído. Además, cinco libros donde la mayoría de los padres de los chicos no aparezca seria como una trolleada con los otros.

Bien, siguiendo con eso; las parejas. Estoy segura que con la mayoría de ellas no tendrán problema-¡Son las cannon! Y eso que escribo yo, les aseguro que eso ya es bastante de mi parte-y probablemente pregunten por solangelo y más que nada, theyna. Señores, si bien no soy del todo fan de las parejas cannon, no me parece bien no ponerlas en el fic, pero no por eso voy a quitar a dos parejas que me gusten.

Y si alguien aquí tiene problemas con que haya familias con dos padres del mismo sexo, les diré algo sencillamente: cierren la página y no vuelvan a leer mi historia, ni se molesten en dejar un review si van a quejar de eso, porque les aseguro que si tengo oportunidad lo borrare y si no puedo, no lo leeré. Sus prejuicios morales me dan igual, pueden irse al cuerno con ello.

Ejem, si la persona en cuestión no ha parado de leer, continúo. Probablemente muchos de pregunten pro Blake, que efectivamente es hija de Thalia y Reyna-que quizás haga un cap en algún punto de ellas dos, ya que sé que muchos estarán con el WTF?! Por ellas-no lo quise poner dentro del fic porque si yo llegara a tener una hija de esa manera, no le diría hasta que fuera mayor. No iré con detalles porque no soy una experta y no serviría enredarme en tecnicismos, pero hay una técnica de fecundación invitro donde al poner un ovulo de una mujer en otra, ambas se hacen genéticamente, madres del bebé. Es complicado sí, pero creo que con Bianca Maria estaba suficiente de adoptadas.

Con respecto a ella, mis disculpas si salió algo Mary Sue o que se note mi preferencia con ella, que les aseguro tratare de mantener sujeta y equilibrada con los demás personajes lo mejor posible. Honestamente ese es un personaje que me llevaba dando vueltas la cabeza desde hace semanas, y le tengo un gran cariño al mismo-si, por eso la cría tiene síndrome de alexandría-.

Ok, creo que eso es todo, lamento la nota taaaan larga, es que había mucho que decir.

Honestamente, tengo mis dudas sobre este proyecto, ojala a alguien le guste; se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


	2. Jason sin memorias, y los niños sin idea

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason sin memorias, y los niños sin ideas

Los jóvenes semidioses se encontraban todos apoyados en con la espalda en las rocas, exceptuando a los hermanos Jackson que se pusieron con la espalda contra el pequeño Tiber y la mayor de los dos se había ofrecido a leer. Si bien algunos estaban levemente renuentes, al final todos llegaron a la conclusión de que si sus padres no les habían dicho y las moiras les confiaron los libros; seguramente no pasaría nada del otro mundo si leían.

Jade miró con ansias el libro y empezó a leer.

**CAPITULO 1**

**JASON**

— ¡Genial, papá narra esta! —decía emocionada Elohine, con su hermano mostrándose igualmente emocionado. No estaban seguros de en qué parte de su vida podría encontrarse, no obstante su papá en especial se mostró algo misterioso con su pasado.

Nadie noto como Jade hacia un pequeño mohín ante esto, había oído que las historias de su padre eran increíbles.

**Aún antes de haber sido electrocutado, Jason estaba teniendo un día horrible.**

— ¿En serio eso es tan malo? Digo, los hijos de Júpiter/Zeus no tienen problemas con los rayos ni nada por el estilo—pregunto Alexander, que a pesar de la pregunta si estaba curioso.

Blake tuvo una sonrisilla ante esto; vio hacia su prima-que se encontraba al lado de su hermano a la vez que la mayor-y con algo de precisión, mando una ligera corriente estática hacia la chica; que al recibirla termino con los pelos parados. Al ver el resultado la hija de Thalia aguanta la risa lo mejor que pudo, antes de recibir una descarga de la chica dejándole los dedos negros.

Ante de que alguien pudiera decir algo, los tres-sí, Erik termino en fuego cruzado y decidió obtener venganza-estaban rodando por el suelo, con los pelos parados y la piel cada vez más negra; y por lo que se apreciaba dentro de poco las chispas saltarían al aire.

— ¡Parad ya! —reclamo Bianca, que por ser la mayor; se había hecho a la idea de cuidar de todos. Luego de unos pocos momentos para que se calmaran; los tres se quedaron calladitos en sus puestos.

**Despertó en el asiento trasero del autobús, no sabiendo dónde se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de una joven que no conocía. **

— Bueno, lo de acabar despertando en algún lugar desconocido-normalmente, la escuela al dormirme en clase-me suele pasar mucho, el estar sosteniendo la mano de otra persona…no tanto—comento Nicole, que si bien era aplicada en mecánica y matemáticas estaba en sus mejores materias, el resto…bueno, no es que fuera idiota, solo perezosa.

La mayor parte del grupo asintió en acuerdo, Matthew hizo un gesto de reproche-¡si eran mayores que él! ¿Cómo es que el más pequeño era el más responsable?-y María negando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

**Esa no fue necesariamente la parte más horrenda del día. La joven era linda, pero él no pudo averiguar quién era o qué estaba haciendo allí. Se sentó y refregó sus ojos, intentando pensar.**

**Una docena de niños tumbados en los asientos frente a él, escuchando sus I-pods, hablando, o durmiendo. Todos ellos debían tener su edad... ¿Quince?, ¿dieciséis? Bueno, eso era terrorífico. Él no sabía su propia edad.**

— De aaaaaaaaaaaacuerdo, ni yo suelo estar tan pérdida—comento la nieta de Hefestos, que lucía más curiosa que antes.

— ¿Papá tuvo amnesia? ¿Cuándo? —pregunto Erick algo perdido, aunque la mayoría de ellos estaba así.

— Hombre, podemos suponer que de adolescente—decía como si fuera obvio Matthew, que en respuesta tuvo un coscorrón de su hermana— ¡Hey!

— Deja a Superman cherokee—defendió para luego sacarle la lengua. A pesar de las "peleas" que tuvieron sus padres, Erick y Jade siempre habían sido inusualmente unidos.

**El autobús retumbaba a través de un camino desigual. A fuera de la ventana, el desierto pasaba bajo un brillante cielo azul. Jason estaba bastante seguro de que no vivía en el desierto. Intentó recordar... la última cosa de la que se acordaba...**

**La chica casi exprimió su mano. - Jason, ¿estás bien?**

— Ya que tiene amnesia, no—concluyo Alexander, recibiendo una mirada exasperada de la lectora.

**Ella tenía puestos jeans descoloridos, botas de excursión, y una chaqueta de snowboarding de lana. Su cabello de color marrón chocolate era entrecortado y desigual con trenzas hiladas debajo de los lados. No usaba maquillaje, como si intentara no llamar la atención, pero eso no funcionaba. Era bastante linda.**

Los dos hermanos que eran hijos de la chica sonrieron complacidos-sobretodo Elohine, que incluso con el parecido de su hermano y el mismo con su papá, la mayoría decía que era como ver a Piper de joven-su mamá hacia eso aun en la actualidad; no es como si se vistiera como hípster tratando de parecer más joven de lo que es, pero seguía siendo igual de sencilla y humilde.

**Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color como un caleidoscopio. Marrón, azul, y verde.**

**Él soltó su mano. "Um, no lo—"**

**Frente al autobús, un profesor gritó, "¡Muy bien, pastelitos, escuchen!"**

— ¿Pastelitos? ¿Es un chiste? —la propia Jade se interrumpió para reír ante eso, nunca en su vida había oído que alguien llamara así a otros. Blake y Bianca se miraron la una a la otra, a ellas les empezaba a sonar familiar.

**El hombre era obviamente un entrenador. Su gorra de baseball aplastaba su cabello, estaba puesta hacía atrás lo que dejaba ver sus ojos. Tenía una barbita de chivo y una cara ácida, como si hubiese comido algo mohoso. Sus musculosos brazos y pecho estaban oprimidos bajo una brillante camisa polo naranja. Sus pantalones de entrenamiento de nylon nikes, eran intachablemente blancos. Un silbato colgaba de su cuello y un megáfono de su cinturón. No se veía muy temible si hubiese tenido cinco en vez de cero pies. Cuando él se levantó al pasillo, uno de los estudiantes gritó "Levántese, Entrenador Hedge!"**

— Aguanta, ¿Hedge? ¿El _abuelito Gleeson Hedge_? —interrumpió Nicole, que ahora se había asomado a leer el libro para estar segura que Jade leyó bien.

— Estoy segura que a él no le gusta que le digan así—recordó Bianca, ya que conocía al sátiro un poco mejor que los otros. Leo incluso de adulto seguía siendo bromista, así que cuando su hija vio por primera vez al sátiro y dijo "¡viejito!"-sí, eso fue lo que dijo Nicole-le había habituado a que la pequeña le dijera así. La misma se encogió de hombros, porque le gustaba molestarlo tanto como su papá.

— En realidad el suele llamarnos pastelitos, se está quedando en el campamento mestizo y en lo que Chuck recibe sus estudios de sátiro-lo que sea que signifique eso-ayuda a Quirón con las actividades, lo que es el equivalente a que nos amenace con su bate—atribuyo Blake; ella junto con Bianca ya habían ido al campamento-la primera hace un año y la segunda hace dos-y Jade, Erick y Elohine irían ese año al finalizar clases. Curiosamente, ninguno de ellos habían ido al campamento júpiter; los padres de todos acordaron que los niños decidirían con algo más de edad, puesto que era más rudo y una vez entraras, no salías ya sea al cumplir la edad o en un ataúd.

Los chicos si solían ver al sátiro, solo que durante las vacaciones y normalmente este la pasaba con su esposa y con su hijo siendo un hombre de familia. Aprovechaba para sacar todo su lado bélico en los entrenamientos de los semidioses y en las clases de defensa de Chuck.

**"¡Escuché eso!" El entrenador escaneo el autobús en busca de la ofensa. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Jason, y frunció el ceño profundamente.**

— Parece que Tío J no es el único que huele algo raro—murmuro Blake.

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jason. Estaba seguro de que el entrenador sabía que él no pertenecía allí. Estaba por llamarlo para demandarle qué hacía en el autobús -y**

**Jason no tenía ni idea. **

**Pero el entrenador Hedge apartó la mirada y carraspeó. "¡Llegaremos en cinco minutos! Quédense con su compañero. No pierdan su hoja de trabajo, y si alguno de ustedes pequeños hermosos panecillos causa cualquier problema en este viaje, yo personalmente los enviaré de vuelta al colegio del modo más complicado". Tomó el bate de baseball e hizo como si bateara un homer.**

Alexander parpadeo, entre perplejo y confundido; ¿No se supone que los griegos eran relajados? ¿Y los sátiros muy amables y serviles? — ¿Puede hacer eso?

**Jason observó a la joven a su lado. "¿Puede hablarnos de esa forma?"**

El menor se encogió en su lugar, mientras sus amigos le bromeaban por pensar igual que el ex pretor. Bianca hizo que se callaran y siguieran la lectura.

**Ella se encogió "Siempre lo hace. Este es el colegio Wilderness, Donde los chicos son como animales"**

— Que divertido colegio—mascullo Blake.

**Dijo como si fuese una broma que hubieran compartido antes.**

"**Esto es como un error", dijo Jason. "No se supone que este aquí"**

**El chico frente a él se giró y río. "Sí, claro, Jason. ¡Todos hemos sido embaucados! Yo no intenté escapar seis veces. Piper no robó un BMW."**

— ¡¿Qué?! —fue colectivo de todos los muchachos, en especial de los hijos y de su sobrina, que en dos segundos se posicionaron prácticamente sobre la nieta de Poseidón y agarraron el libro.

— Chicos—dijo Jade debajo de los nietos del rey de los dioses.

— Tienes que haber leído mal—dijo Erick, que veía el mismo las palabras para estar seguro y aun no se lo creía.

— Chicos…

— Eso debe ser un error, vale que si me lo dijeran de Tía Thalia me lo creo pero-

— ¡Oye! —se quejó la hija de la misma, molesta. Aunque honestamente Blake no podía estar tan segura que tan en serio hablaba su prima; sabían que ella había pasado por tiempos difíciles y en circunstancias desesperadas hacían lo que podían, pero de ahí a robar un BMW— Mi mamá no haría-

¡Splash! La mayor no acabo la frase, básicamente de la sorpresa porque una ola salida de la nada aterrizo sobre ella y sus primos. Todos voltearon a ver a Jade-dudaban en serio de Matthew, sobretodo porque no dominaba del todo sus poderes del agua-que debajo de todos ellos, agarraba el libro por la parte de abajo y estaba tan seco como ella-tenía que concentrarse, pero podía mantenerse seca junto con lo que sostuviera-.

— Ahora que han sido tan amables de darme su atención, ¿me dejan continuar y de paso, se quitan de encima? —decía con un tono amable, aunque en sus ojos se notaba un: el próximo que lance tendrá musgo y todo. Empapando y tirititeando, volvieron a sus lugares.

**La joven se ruborizó -¡Yo no robé ese auto, Leo!**

**Oh, lo olvidé, Piper. ¿Cuál fue tu historia? ¿Tú „hablaste****‟**** con el distribuidor para que te lo prestara? Él alzó las cejas mirando a Jason como "¿Puedes creerle?"**

— Visto así, normal que no le crean—comento Nicole, aunque se arrepintió al decirlo. Los gemelos le miraban enojados, no es como si fueran demasiado volátiles-al menos no tanto como Blake-pero el chapuzón no fue agradable como para empujarlos más. Bianca le hizo un gesto a Jade para que prosiguiera.

**Leo parecía un duende de Santa Claus Latino, con cabello rizado y negro, orejas puntiagudas, una alegre, cara pueril, y una risa lastimosa que te decía enseguida que este chico no era de andar con cerillas u objetos puntiagudos. Sus dedos largos, ágiles no dejaban de moverse -tamborileando sobre el asiento, poniendo su cabello detrás de las orejas, encontrándose con los botones de su chaqueta fatigosa de ejército.**

**El chico era naturalmente hiperactivo o había consumido demasiada azúcar o cafeína como para darle un ataque cardíaco a un búfalo.**

— Decidido, eres igual a tu padre—dijo la nieta de Bellona, seguido a que todos se rieron por el chiste. Está en vez de molestarse simplemente dio una gran sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia; la palabra "vergüenza" no existía en el vocabulario de Nicole Valdez.

"**De todas formas", dijo Leo "Espero que tengas tu hoja de trabajo, „porque usé la mía para hacer tacos de saliva hace unos días. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Alguien ha dibujado sobre mi cara de nuevo?"**

— La hija hace casi lo mismo, solo que con aviones de papel—resumió Elohine; ya que su hermano y Jade solían estar siempre en los equipos de parejas ella se quedaba con la latina, y normalmente hacia eso. La chica ni se inmuto por el comentario.

"**No te conozco", dijo Jason**

**Leo sonrió como un cocodrilo. "Claro. No soy tu mejor amigo. Soy su gemelo malvado."**

— Gemelo malvado…si ese tuviera una hija, y suponiendo que saliera como a su papá; ¿vendría a ser la versión malvada de Nicole? —se preguntó Blake, mirando detenidamente a la chica.

— Si estuviéramos juntas… ¡El mundo sería nuestro! —la mitad titanide ríe con una falsa voz diabólica, moviendo las manos como villano malvado de los 90.

— Será mejor que no encuentre a esa prima—decidió Jade, todos asintieron en acuerdo.

"**¡Leo Valdez!" El entrenador Hedge gritó desde adelante. "¿Algún problema allá atrás?"**

**Leo le guiñó el ojo a Jason. "Mira esto." Se giró hacia el frente. "¡Lo siento, entrenador! Tengo problemas para escucharlo. ¿Podría usar su megáfono, por favor?"**

**El entrenador Hudge gruñó como si no estuviera contento de tener una excusa. Se desabrochó el megáfono del cinturón y continuó dando órdenes, aunque su voz se había vuelto, algo así como la de Darth Vader. Los chicos se quebraron. El entrenador lo intentó nuevamente, pero esta vez el megáfono resonó "¡La vaca dice moo!"**

Al instante, la hija de Percy paro la lectura porque se echó al piso a reír, todos los presentes-inclusive los más serios y tímidos como Matthew y Alexander-.

— ¡Dioses! Nicole si haces eso, puedes contar con mi apoyo—atribuyo Blake, que golpeaba el suelo con un puño y no paraba de reír. La mencionada-que rodaba por el suelo de la risa-pareció pensarlo.

— Creo que si llegáramos temprano y pudiera acceder al sistema de la escuela del parlante…podríamos hacer que el director recite frases de Shakespeare—un brillo se vio en los ojos oscuros, el mismo que la terminaba dejando en castigo tantas veces.

— Un minuto, ¡Eso es bandalismo! —intervino Matthew, viendo a las chicas.

— Lo sé—dijeron ambas, con la cara neutral, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El chico miro hacia Bianca, que era lo más cercano a un adulto responsable que tenían ahí-ni siquiera podría confiárselo a Jade, y eso que era su hermana mayor-la misma tenía una mano sobre la boca, como si tratara de evitar reírse; al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo adolescente.

**Los chicos aullaron, y el entrenador cerró de golpe el megáfono. "¡Valdez!"**

**Piper sofocó una sonrisa. "Mi dios, Leo. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"**

**Leo dejó resbalar un pequeño destornillador de cabeza de un Phillip de su manga. "Soy un chico muy especial."**

— Y su hija salió así—menciono Elohine con ironía; ni siquiera luego de una batalla con agua y electricidad podía permanecer tanto tiempo enfadada, algo que sus amigos adoraban.

— Por supuesto que si—asintió orgullosa, ignorando la ironía de la frase

"**Chicos, enserio," pidió Jason. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Piper frunció sus cejas marrones. "¿Jason, estás bromeando?"**

"**¡No! No tengo idea—"**

"**Ah, claro, él está bromeando," dijo Leo. "Intenta devolverme lo de la crema de afeitar en la gelatina Jell-O, ¿no es cierto?"**

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —repitieron todos en coro; pensando que bien Nicole podría hacer eso.

— Nunca me dejan divertirme—se quejó con un puchero.

**Jason se le quedó mirando fijamente.**

"**No, creo que es enserio." Piper intentó tomar su mano nuevamente, pero él la apartó.**

"**Lo siento," dijo. "Yo no- No puedo—"**

— Hay papá, no luches contra lo inevitable—Elohine chasqueó la lengua; incluso aunque no fuera su hija ella sabía que acabarían juntos, le salía bastante bien cuando una pareja estaría enamoradas antes de que pasara.

— Vas a empezar a sonar como la abuela Afrodita—el susurro su hermano gemelo, a lo que la chica simplemente le saco la lengua.

"**¡Eso es todo!" Gritó el entrenador desde el frente. "¡La fila trasera acaba de ofrecerse para limpiar después del almuerzo!**

**El resto de los chicos aclamaron.**

— Tártaros, para eso es mejor quedarse en castigo—se removió incomoda Blake; que al igual que su amiga, a veces terminaba metida en ello.

— ¿Por qué eres capaz de grafittear los pupitres, practicar puntería con avioncitos y quitarle la paciencia al profesor? —pregunto divertida Jade; sobre todo con lo último, la chica tenía un talento para exasperar a la gente.

— Cállate, Jackson—le lanzó una mirada asesina; Bianca le mando una seña para que siguiera leyendo, suficiente peleas eléctricas y con agua había tenido para que las dos se metieran a una-de tantas veces que sucedía-.

"**Es un sinvergüenza," refunfuñó Leo.**

**Pero Piper mantenía sus ojos en Jason, como si no pudiera decidir si estar lastimada o estar preocupada. "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? ¿Realmente no sabes quiénes somos?"**

**Jason se encogió desvalidamente. "Es peor que eso. No sé ni quién soy yo."**

**El autobús los dejó frente a un gran y rojo complejo de estuco como un museo, justo en medio de la nada. Tal vez eso es lo que era: El Museo de Ningún Lugar, pensó Jason. Un viento frío sopló a través del desierto. Jason no había prestado demasiada atención en cuanto a lo que estaba usando, no era muy abrigador: jeans y zapatillas de lona, camiseta morada, y una delgada y negra cazadora.**

"**Entonces, un curso intensivo contra la amnesia," dijo Leo, en tono provechoso que hizo que Jason pensara que eso no iba a ser de ayuda. "Vamos al Colegio Wilderness" Leo hizo cuentas con los dedos en el aire. "Lo que significa que somos „chicos malos ****‟****Tu familia o la corte o quién sea que decidiera que eras demasiado problema, te ha despachado a esta encantadora prisión, lo siento, internado; en Armpit, Nevada, ¡Donde aprenderás habilidades valiosas como correr diez millas entre cactus y margaritas tejedoras dentro de sombreros! Y como regalo especial iremos a un viaje de estudios educativo, con el entrenador Hedge, quien mantiene el orden con un bate de baseball. ¿Ahora todo está regresando a ti de nuevo?"**

"**No." Jason dió un vistazo aprensivamente a los otros niños: tal vez veinte chicos, la otra mitad eran chicas. Ninguno de ellos se veía como criminal empedernido, pero se preguntaba qué es lo que habían hecho para ser sentenciados a una escuela para delincuentes, y por qué él pertenecía a ellos.**

**Leo rodó los ojos. "¿Realmente llevarás este juego hasta el fin, eh? Bien, entonces nosotros tres empezaremos aquí juntos este año. Estamos totalmente apretados. Harás todo lo que te diga y me darás tu postre y harás mis tarea—"**

— ¡Tengo que trabajar en un invento para hacer amnesia! —anuncio Nicole, pensando en todas las posibilidades que podría hacer si sus amigos siguieran sus órdenes. Tener a la generación de hijos de los más poderosos semidioses podía ser muy útil.

— Estoy seguro que no funcionara—refuto Alexander, aunque lucía nervioso. La chica era su amiga y todo, pero a veces era difícil diferenciar en qué punto la mestiza bromeaba.

"**¡Leo!" pidió Piper.**

"**Bien. Ignora la última parte. Pero somos amigos. Bueno, Piper es algo más que tu amiga, en estas últimas semanas—"**

"**¡Leo, detente!" la cara de Piper se había vuelto roja. Jason pudo sentir que su rostro quemaba también. Pensó que lo recordaría si estuviera saliendo con una chica como Piper.**

— Awww—arrullaron la mayor parte de las chicas-falto Blake, aunque no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa-lo vieras donde lo vieras, sonaba como a una linda historia de amor.

"**Él tiene amnesia o algo" dijo Piper. "Debemos decirle a alguien."**

**Leo se mufó. "¿Quién, al entrenador Hedge? Él intentaría arreglar a Jason golpeándole la cabeza."**

Todos voltearon hacia las únicas dos mestizas que habían ido al campamento mestizo y que conocían mejor la actitud del sátiro.

— Bueno-no sé, capaz—balbuceaba Bianca María; no habían llegado a que alguien sufriera de amnesia como para saber si podía pasar. Pero con la actitud del sátiro.

— Hombre, yo lo creo posible—razono Blake; la imagen del hombre cabra golpeando a un campista con un bate de béisbol no era tan descabellada, para ella al menos.

El resto del grupo se removió, esperando no tener que pasar por eso.

**El entrenador se encontraba al frente del grupo, ladrando órdenes y soplando su silbato para mantener a los chicos a raya; pero por momentos echaba un vistazo atrás a Jason y fruncía el entrecejo.**

"**Leo, Jason necesita ayuda," Insistió Piper. "Él tiene una contusión o—"**

"**Hey, Piper." Uno de los otros chicos se quedó atrás para unirse mientras el grupo se dirigía al museo. El nuevo chico se acuñó entre Jason y Piper y derribó a Leo. "No le hablen a este productor inferior. ¿Eres mi compañera, recuerdas?"**

**El chico tenía el cabello de color negro cortado a lo superman, un bronceado profundo, y unos dientes tan blancos que deberían venir con una etiqueta de advertencia: No mirar directamente a los dientes. Pueden provocar ceguera permanente.**

— Y aun así, Erick heredo ese apodo por su papá—murmuro Jade, mirando a su mejor amigo. Este junto con su hermana y su prima no lucían muy contentas, probablemente pensando "¿Quién se cree este tipo?"

**Usaba jersey a lo cowboy de Dallas, jeans y botas del oeste, y su sonrisa era como si fuera un regalo de Dios para las jóvenes delincuentes de cualquier lugar. Jason lo odió al instante.**

"**Vete de aquí, Dylan," Piper se quejó. "No pedí trabajar contigo."**

"**Ah, ese no es modo de ser. ¡Este es tu día de suerte!" Dylan enganchó su brazo al de ella y la arrastró a través de la entrada del museo. Piper lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro como de emergencia llama al 911.**

— De mala suerte, más bien—se quejó Blake, todos asintieron en acuerdo. El chico no lucía nada agradable.

**Leo se levantó y se sacudió." Odio a ese tipo." Ofreció su brazo a Jason, como si tuvieran que ir saltando juntos. "¡Soy Dylan, Soy tan cool, quisiera salir conmigo mismo, pero no puedo averiguar cómo hacerlo! ¿Quieres salir conmigo de momento? ¡Eres tan afortunado!"**

"**Leo," dijo Jason, "Eres raro"**

— Ahí lo tienes, Valdez—se interrumpió así misma Jade, con un falso gesto de seriedad— lo raro es hereditario.

Todos saltaron en carcajadas; la nieta de Poseidón sonrío, al menos había hecho que sus amigos no estuvieran enfadados.

"**Sí, me lo dices mucho." Leo sonrió abiertamente. "Pero si no me recuerdas, eso significa que podría reciclar todas mis viejas bromas. ¡Vamos!"**

**Jason se percató de que si este era su mejor amigo, su vida debía estar bastante estropeada; pero siguió a Leo dentro del museo.**

**Caminaron a través del edificio, parando aquí y allá para que el entrenador Hedge les leyera con su megáfono, que más bien lo hizo sonar como el Señor de los Sith o comentarios arbitrarios como "El cerdo dice oink."**

Sacándole algunas risas más al curioso grupo.

**Leo continuó sacando nueces, cerrojos y limpiapipas de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de la armada y los armaba juntos, como si tuviera que mantener sus manos ocupadas todo el tiempo.**

**Jason estaba demasiado distraído para prestar demasiada atención a la exhibición, pero decían del Gran Cañón, y la tribu Hualapai que pertenecía al museo.**

**Algunas chicas se mantuvieron mirando a Piper y Dylan soltando risitas. Jason calculó que eran la pandilla de chicas populares. Todas ellas estaban usando jeans y tops rosados, y demasiado maquillaje como para una fiesta de Halloween.**

**Una de ellas dijo, "Hey, Piper, ¿tú tribu corrió en este lugar? ¿Lo tienes gratis si haces la danza de la lluvia?"**

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —los dos cherokee se pararon, ahora sin la posibilidad de apaciguar los ánimos con un chiste. Lo habían oído muchas veces, bromas sobre su herencia indígena, lo cual era estúpido; ¡Su madre, una hija de Afrodita y Cherokee-ambas cosas que causaban burlas-era una de las mayores heroínas en su historia!

La mayor parte del grupo gruño en acuerdo; incluso en Nueva roma pasaba, todos habían pasado por bromas por sus herencias internacionales, en parte se alegraban de que al estar juntos, sabían que eso no pasaría.

— Calma chicos—trato María, viéndolos a ambos— hablamos de su mamá, estoy segura de que ella las pondrá en su lugar.

Algo renuentes, los dos se volvieron a sentar en el suelo.

**Las otras comenzaron a reír. Incluso el supuesto compañero de Piper, Dylan, la sorprendió con una sonrisa. La chaqueta de snowboarding de la joven escondía sus manos bajo sus mangas, pero Jason tuvo el presentimiento de que apretaba sus puños.**

"**Mi papá es Cherokee," dijo ella. "No Hualapai. Claro, tú necesitas unas cuantas neuronas para saber la diferencia, Isabel."**

— Por supuesto que sí, ni con ayuda de Atenea podría saber eso—espeto Elohine de brazos cruzados. Su gemelo asintió en acuerdo.

**Isabel ensanchó sus ojos con fingida sorpresa, de modo que ella parecía una lechuza con adicción al maquillaje. " ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estaba tu mamá en esta tribu? Oh, es cierto. Nunca conociste a tu madre."**

— Okey, eso es bajo—resumió Alexander, que no podía creer que en serio dos mortales-por tontas que fueran-pudieran llegar a algo así de cruel. Si había algo que no tenían era ese tipo de chistes, dado que muchos semidioses pasaban por ellos.

Disimuladamente, todos miraron a la Di Angelo. Los demás conocían a sus padres; pero ella ciertamente no conocía a su mamá, lo peor es que esta no era por ser inmortal como para tener la excusa de la regla de Zeus-como fue con Afrodita-dado que esta era mortal.

La adolescente ignoro esto de plano; ella tenía una familia, estaba bien con sus papás, no quería dejar su madre arruinara su felicidad. Siguieron leyendo.

**Piper cargó, pero antes de que la pelea se desatara, el entrenador Hedge ladró,**

"**¡Suficiente allá atrás! ¡Den un buen ejemplo o hago estallar mi bate de baseball!"**

**El grupo se dirigió a la siguiente exhibición, pero las chicas continuaban soltando pequeños comentarios sobre Piper.**

"**¿Es bueno estar de vuelta en la reserva?" preguntó una con dulce voz.**

"**Papá, seguramente, está muy borracho para ir a trabajar" dijo otra fingiendo simpatía.**

— Eso tiene que ser broma, estas mortales no saben nada de nada—negó Blake con la cabeza. Su tía era hija de una diosa inmortal-la de la belleza y el amor, nada menos-y un magnifico y guapo actor de cine; eso sí que era tener realeza genética.

— Probablemente mamá ha ocultado quién era el abuelo, nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención—razono Erick; inclusive ella no alardeaba de su estatus como una de las responsables que derroto a Gea, era de suponer que tampoco lo haría con su padre famoso.

"**Ese es el motivo por el que ella se volvió cleptómana."**

**Piper las ignoró, pero Jason estaba a punto de golpearlas. Podría no recordar a Piper, o incluso quién era, pero sabía que odiaba ese tipo de chicas.**

— Así se habla, papá—dijo la hija del rubio, orgullosa por como el aun sin memoria, quería defenderla.

**Leo tomó su brazo. "Estate tranquilo. A Piper no le agrada que peleemos sus batallas. Además, si esas chicas averiguan la verdad sobre su padre, estarán inclinadas hacía ella gritando…¡No somos dignas!****‟**

"**¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay con su padre?"**

**Leo rió incrédulo. "¿No estás bromeando? De verdad no recuerdas que la novia de su padre—"**

"**Mira, desearía hacerlo, pero ni siquiera la recuerdo a ella, mucho menos a su papá."**

**Leo silbó. "Como sea. Debemos hablar cuando volvamos al dormitorio."**

**Alcanzaron el lejano cuarto final de la exhibición, donde unas grandes puertas de vidrio daban lugar a una terraza.**

"**Muy bien, pastelitos," Anunció el entrenador Hedge. "Están por ver el Gran Cañón. Intenten no romperlo. El corredor aéreo puede sostener el peso de setenta aviones gigantes, por lo tanto sus pesos plumas deberían estar seguros allí fuera. Si es posible, intenten evitar empujarse al risco, me causarían tener que rellenar papeleo extra"**

**El entrenador abrió las puertas, y todos salieron. El Gran Cañón se extendía ante ellos, en vivo y a todo color. Parados en el borde era como una herradura hecha de vidrio para que se pudiera ver bien a través de ella.**

"**Hombre," dijo Leo. "Esto es bastante hermoso"**

**Jason debía estar de acuerdo. A pesar de su amnesia y sus sentimientos de que no pertenecía allí, no pudo evitar quedarse impresionado.**

**El cañón era grande y más amplio de lo que se podía apreciar por pintura. Ellos se encontraban tan alto que los pájaros revoloteaban en círculo bajo sus pies. Quinientos pies de alto, el rio pasaba a lo largo del cañón. Bancos de nubes de tormentas se movían sobre sus cabezas mientras ellos estaban dentro, tomando sombras como si rostros enfadados cruzaran a través del acantilado. A lo lejos Jason pudo ver en cualquier dirección, rojos y grises barrancos cortaban a través del desierto como si un loco dios hubiese tomado un cuchillo para ellos.**

— El peso del vidrio, tomando en cuenta el estar en el aire y la altura, debió hacer que los ingenieros tuvieran especial cuidado con la estructura—murmuro Matthew haciendo cálculos mentalmente, imaginándose eso.

— Hermanito, si quieres vamos allá algún día; pero en serio tienes que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con mamá y sus proyectos—protesto su hermana mayor, que había parado porque su hermanito le interrumpió.

**Jason sintió un punzante dolor detrás de sus ojos. Dioses locos… ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea? Sintió como si estuviera cerca de algo importante-Algo que él debía de saber. También tuvo el inconfundible presentimiento que se encontraba en peligro.**

"**¿Estás bien?" preguntó Leo. "No vas a lanzarte por el risco, ¿no es cierto? Porque debería haber traído mi cámara."**

Nicole volteo un momento a ver a la chica de ojos de caleidoscopio, que al notar que la estaban mirando le miro— ¿Qué?

— Oh Nada, solo me pregunto qué tan bien podrías manejar los vientos desde esa caída, y cuanto tiempo me tardaría en tomar una foto de tu cara antes de que subas—dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

— Si su familia va a ese viaje, no cuenten conmigo—decidió la cherokee, un poco más pálida. Si bien no era una experta-a su hermano le salía mejor, de hecho-ella podía volar manejando los vientos, pero no deseaba tentar su suerte.

**Jason tomó el pasamano. Estaba temblando, y sudaba, pero nada tenía que ver con alturas. Parpadeó, y el dolor detrás de sus ojos se hacía más grave.**

"**Estoy bien," Manejó. "Sólo es un dolor de cabeza."**

**Los truenos sonaron sobre sus cabezas. Un viento frío casi lo derriba hacía un lado.**

"**Esto no puede ser seguro" Leo hecho un vistazo a las nubes. "Una tormenta justo sobre nosotros, pero está descubierto en todo alrededor, ¿Raro, no?"**

**Jason echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que Leo tenía razón. Un círculo negro de nubes había aparcado sobre el corredor aéreo, pero en el resto del cielo, en cada dirección estaba perfectamente descubierto. Tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre aquello.**

— Usualmente—menciono Bianca—mal tiempo, un mal presentimiento y la suerte semidiós, suele derivar en MUY malas noticias—les resumió a los chicos; casi ninguno de ellos habían ido al mundo real sin sus padres o enfrentado monstruos, y detrás de nueva roma la suerte semidiós no era algo notable. La mirada de Blake dejaba ver que hablaba en serio.

"**¡Muy bien, pastelitos!" El entrenador Hedge gritó. Frunció el ceño a la tormenta como si le molestara a él también. Tendremos que acortar esto, ¡entonces a trabajar!, recuerden,**

**¡Completar las oraciones!**

**La tormenta resonó, y la cabeza de Jason comenzó a dolerle nuevamente. No sabiendo por qué lo hizo, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una moneda—un círculo de oro del tamaño de medio dólar, pero más grueso y más desigual. Estampado a uno de los lados una pintura de una batalla de hacha. Del otro lado se encontraba el rostro de un tipo envuelto en laureles. La inscripción decía algo así como IVLIVS.**

— Un arma, ¿no? —pregunto Erick a su prima; en su casa tenían algunas-guardadas en un lugar seguro, sin embargo listas para una emergencia. Blake asintió; mientras que como autoreflejo tocaba por la tela de su bolso un pequeño tubo de cobre, a simple vista parecía que alguien había arrancado parte de una tubería, pero podía transformarlo en una lanza. Desde que fue al campamento mestizo, siempre llevaba un arma de bronce celestial.

"**Dang, ¿Eso es oro?" preguntó Leo. "¡Has estado escondiéndola de mí!"**

**Jason apartó la moneda, preguntándose cómo es que llegó a tenerla, y por qué tenía el sentimiento de que iba a necesitarla pronto.**

"**No es nada," contestó. "Sólo es una moneda."**

**Leo se encogió. Tal vez su mente debía mantenerse en movimiento tanto como sus manos. "Vamos," dijo él. "Te reto a que escupas sobre el borde."**

**Ellos no se esmeraron en hacer el trabajo, por una cosa, Jason, se encontraba demasiado distraído por la tormenta y por sus propios sentimientos entremezclados. Por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de "nombrar tres estratos sedimentarios que veas" o "describe dos ejemplos de erosión".**

**Leo tampoco era de ayuda. Estaba demasiado ocupado construyendo un helicóptero con los limpiapipas.**

"**Mira esto." Le lanzó el helicóptero. Jason calculó que caería a plomo, pero las láminas en realidad giraron. El pequeño helicóptero cruzó la mitad del cañón antes de que perdiera potencia y cayera en forma de espiral al vacío.**

"**¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Jason**

— Oh no es nada, en realidad por la descripción es algo fácil de hacer—se encogió de hombros Nicole, que ya tenía una idea en mente de cómo se construiría.

— Solos los hijos y legados de Hefesto—decía Jade; ella era mala para construir cosas, normalmente el destruirlas le era más fácil-según algunos comentarios de su papá, eso era otra cosa que saco de él-.

**Leo volvió a encogerse." Habría sido más genial si tuviera unas bandas de goma."**

"**Enserio," dijo Jason, "¿Somos amigos?"**

"**La última vez que comprobé"**

"**¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuándo fue el primer día que nos conocimos? ¿De qué hablamos?"**

"**Fue…"Leo frunció el entrecejo. "Realmente no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Soy ADHD, hombre. No puedes esperar que recuerde detalles.**

"**Pero no te recuerdo del todo. No recuerdo a nadie aquí. Qué hay sí—"**

"**¿Tú estás en lo cierto y todos los demás no?" preguntó Leo. "Piensas que sólo apareciste Aquí-está-mañana-y-todos-tenemos-recuerdos-falsos-de-ti."**

— Podría ser realmente así—dijo Matthew, que veía pensativo el suelo. Cuando sintió la mirada de todos los demás, levanto la vista y se encogió de hombros— he leído muchas historias de semidioses…cuando el mundo está en peligro, los dioses pueden llegar a hacer cosas extremas, si la madre tierra despertaba…

— Entonces es algo extremo—resumió Bianca, que rápidamente había captado la idea— ¿Pero por qué Piper y Leo…

— Es la niebla—interrumpió Alexander. Todos le miraron sorprendidos; era un chico tierno y muy tímido, no hablaba mucho, pero ahora parecía seguro de las palabras— mi madre es llamada para hacer que los mortales piensen otra cosa cuando llegan aquí miles de veces, un dios podría hacer eso con mestizo sin problemas.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? —pregunto Jade; que aún no llegaba a contemplar el tamaño del plan de Hera. Algunos tenían conjeturas, pero nada seguro.

— Sigamos leyendo, es la única forma de saberlo—todos asintieron en acuerdo, Matthew tenía razón, no había forma de que se saltaron eso.

**Una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Jason dijo Eso es exactamente lo que creo.**

**Pero sonaba loco. Cada uno aquí lo daría por sentado. Todos actuaban como si fuera normalmente parte de la clase, excepto por el entrenador Hedge.**

"**Toma la hoja de trabajo." Jason le entregó el papel a Leo. "Vuelvo enseguida."**

**Antes de que Leo pudiera protestar, Jason fue a través del corredor aéreo.**

**El grupo escolar tenía todo el lugar para ellos, tal vez era demasiado temprano para los turistas, o tal vez el extraño clima los había asustado. Los jóvenes del colegio Wilderness se habían extendido en pares a través del corredor aéreo. La mayoría se encontraba bromeando o hablando. Algunos de los chicos estaban lanzando centavos hacía el borde.**

**Aproximadamente a cincuenta pies de distancia, Piper se encontraba intentando rellenar su hoja de trabajo, pero su estúpido compañero, Dylan, golpeaba en ella, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, y regalándole esa sonrisa blanca cegadora.**

**Ella continuaba apartándolo, y cuando vio a Jason, le echó una mirada como, Estrangula a este tipo por mí.**

— Y nadie la culpa—se quejó nuevamente la hija de la chica; ya había concluido sin dudas que el tipo era molesto. Si hubiera estado allí, le habría dado una pequeña descarga.

**Jason le hizo señas con las manos a ella para que se colgara. Caminó hacía el entrenador Hedge, quien estaba inclinando el bate de baseball, estudiando las nubes de tormenta.**

"**¿Tú hiciste esto?" Le preguntó el entrenador.**

**Jason dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Hacer qué?" Sonó como si el entrenador preguntara si él había hecho la tormenta.**

— Oh por supuesto, es obvio que él no puede hacer tal cosa, como se le pudo ocurrir—hablo Nicole, sonando como si fuera imposible— y por supuesto, estas tres criaturas que son sus hijos y su sobrina, tampoco podrían hacer algo semejante.

— Silencio, Valdez—dijeron al unísono, lo que solo hizo la sonrisa de la chica más grande.

**El entrenador lo miró aireadamente, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos destellaron rebosantes bajo su gorra. "No juegues conmigo, niño. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, por qué intentas echar a perder mi trabajo?"**

"**Usted se refiere a... ¿no me conoce?" dijo Jason."¿No soy uno de sus estudiantes?"**

**Hedge resopló. "Nunca te había visto hasta hoy."**

**Jason estaba tan aliviado que casi quería llorar. Al menos él no se estaba volviendo loco.**

**Estaba en el lugar equivocado. "Mire, señor, No sé cómo llegué aquí. Acabo de despertar en el autobús escolar. Todo lo que sé es que no se supone que debería estar aquí."**

"**Acertaste." La brusca voz de Hedge se convirtió en un murmullo, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto." Conseguiste un camino poderoso con la niebla, hijo, si puedes lograr hacerles creer a estas personas que crean que te conocen, no puedes engañarme a mí, he estado oliendo monstruos por días. Sé que tenemos un infiltrado, pero no hueles como monstruo, hueles como a un mestizo. Entonces- ¿cómo estás, y de dónde vienes?**

**La mayor parte de lo que el entrenador dijo no tenía sentido, pero Jason decidió responder honestamente. "No sé quién soy. No tengo recuerdos. Tiene que ayudarme." **

**El entrenador Hedge estudió su rostro como si intentara leer los pensamientos de Jason.**

"**Claro," Hedge Murmuró. "Eres verídico."**

— ¿Los sátiros pueden saber si mientes? —pregunto Matthew curioso; eso no era algo que aparecía en los mitos y los faunos bueno, normalmente solo pedían comida.

— Sip, y créeme que no es agradable cuando te descubren—dijo Blake en una mueca, se había metido en problemas varias veces por eso.

"**¡Claro que lo soy! ¿Y qué ha sido todo eso sobre monstruos y mestizos? ¿Son palabras clave o algo así?"**

— Siempre reaccionan así—lamento Bianca, que era de las más empáticas del grupo—normalmente cuando llegan mestizos al campamento, no pueden creer que en serio son hijos de dioses y hay monstruos que quieren comerlos.

— No me imagino como debe ser eso—murmuro Alex, y los demás pensaban igual. Todos ellos sabían quiénes eran y sus legados, sus poderes y los monstruos, al menos podían saber cómo era el mundo que los rodeaba. Un cambio así para otros…tenía que ser brusco.

**Hedge estrechó sus ojos. Una parte de Jason se preguntó si el hombre tenía nueces, pero la otra parte lo sabía mejor.**

"**Mira, niño" dijo Hedge. "No sé quién eres. Sólo sé qué eres, y eso sólo significa problemas. Ahora tengo que proteger tres de ustedes en vez de dos, ¿son un paquete especial? ¿Eso es todo?"**

"**¿De qué me está hablando?"**

**Hedge miró la tormenta. Las nubes se ponían más gruesas y oscuras, estancándose en el aire justo sobre el corredor aéreo.**

"**Esta mañana," dijo Hedge, "Recibí un mensaje del campamento. Han dicho que un equipo de extracción está en camino. Vienen a recoger un paquete especial, pero no me dieron detalles. Me dije a mi mismo, bien. Los dos que observo son bastantes poderosos, más viejos que los otros. Sé que han sido acechados. Puedo oler un monstruo en el grupo. Calculo que es ese el motivo por el cual el campamento está un poco frenético para recogerlos. Pero entonces tú apareces de la nada. ¿Entonces, tú eres el paquete especial?**

**El dolor debajo de los ojos de Jason se ponía cada vez peor. Mestizos. Campamento. Monstruos. Aún no sabía de qué hablaba Hedge, pero las palabras de él le estaban provocando un congelamiento cerebral-como si su mente intentara acceder a la información que debería estar allí pero no estaba.**

— Papá lo sabía, sabía de todo esto—susurro Erick, imaginándose el asunto. De repente, se oyó un chasquido.

— ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! —Exclamo Matthew, que parecía que había encajado las piezas del rompecabezas— ¿Saben que en las clases de historia, mencionan vagamente que la primera vez que lucharon Griegos y romanos fue casi hace treinta años? ¿Y que antes había una gran rivalidad entre los dos grupos? El campamento Júpiter y el mestizo están en las puntas del país, si había una rivalidad como, por ejemplo, causar una gran disputa.

— Los mantendrían separados—concluyo María, con los ojos abiertos, notando lo evidente— los dioses debieron hacerlo, querían que griego y romano no estuviera junto.

— Pero nuestro padre es romano, o al menos de nacimiento—menciono Elohine, que seguía las conjeturas de los chicos— y mi mamá y Leo griegos, ósea que no deberían estar juntos, menos por un plan de un dios.

— Algo me dice que nos han dicho tan poco los adultos en Nueva Roma como nuestros padres—sospecho Jade. Tenían ligeras ideas, pero normalmente si se refería a historia hablaban de hace siglos-ósea, la romana-o de historia americana, nunca mencionaban lo que paso en la segunda titanomaquia o gigantomaquia.

**Tropezó, y el entrenador Hedge lo sostuvo. Para un tipo pequeño, el entrenador tenía manos de acero. "Ojo ahí, pastelito. ¿Dices que no tienes recuerdos eh?, bien. Tendré que vigilarte, hasta que el equipo esté aquí. Dejaremos que el director descubra las cosas.**

"**¿Qué director?" dijo Jason."¿Qué campamento?"**

"**Sólo sientáte apretado. Los refuerzos deben llegar pronto. Por suerte nada ha sucedido antes—"**

**Un rayo resonó sobre sus cabezas. El viento se levantó con venganza. Las hojas de  
>trabajo volaron dentro del Gran Cañón, el puente entero se estremeció. Los chicos<br>gritaron, tropezaban y agarraban los carriles.**

"**Tenía que decir algo," Se quejó Hedge. Bramó en su megáfono: ¡Todos adentro! ¡La vaca dice moo! ¡Fuera del corredor aéreo!**

"**¡Creí que había dicho que esta cosa era estable!" Gritó Jason sobre el viento.**

"**Bajo circunstancias normales" Concordó Hedge, "¡Y estas no lo son, vamos!"**

— Fin del capítulo—concluyo la mestiza, levantando la mirada. Su hermano agarro el libro.

— Dame eso—decía, mientras ponía la página—tu dejas que interrumpan mucho, necesitamos avanzar para enterarnos de algo.

— ¡Tenemos TDAH! —se excusó Nicole—agradece que estamos sentados, o que el libro sigue en una pieza.

El rubio rodo los ojos, antes de iniciar con el siguiente capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, cualquier idea que pensara de los que hacían historias de lectura sobre que esto no era tan complicado, la retiro totalmente.

Bueno, espero que les gustara; no soy muy buena con la comedia y tuve que hacer que Nicole y Blake intervinieran mucho, pero ojala les gustara.

Quería preguntarles, ¿les molesta si hay algunos capítulos-incluso seguidos-no son de lectura? Tengo algunas ideas y bueno, necesitare que los chicos saquen la cabeza de los libros.

Y bueno, nadie lo pregunto, pero como quizás la duda es posible; el nombre de Elohine no es griego ni romano-si es que no era obvio-de hecho es cherokee, que quiere decir "tierra" si mi memoria no me falla, me parece un lindo nombre y bueno, creo que Piper puede seguir unida a su herencia nativa.

Algunos de los chicos si tienen nombre griegos-segundos nombres, de ello-ya veré si en un cap los introduzco.

En fin, no tengo mucha idea de que decir, ojala lo disfrutaran;

Lira.


End file.
